The Internet has a very large number of Web pages. The Web pages can include all types and sorts of information. One very common use of Web pages is for a Web page owner, such as a business, to include product information, product ordering applications and information about the business. The information about the business often includes contact information such as name, address, telephone and facsimile numbers and other information.
FIG. 1 shows a typical contact information Web page and the Web page includes a title 105 and a contact information box 110. The contact information box 110 includes the street address 155, the city and state 120, the nine digit zip or postal code 125, a telephone number 130, a facsimile number 135, and an email address 140.
Web pages are often viewed through various devices such as a personal computer, a lap top computer, a Web-enabled telephone, a Web-enabled television (i.e. WebTV, etc), a Web-enabled personal digital assistant (PDA) or palm-sized computer and many other devices. Many of the devices used to view Web pages are multifunction and/or combination devices that have additional functions other than viewing Internet Web pages.